And It Felt Like A Kiss: Part Two
by yestermeyesteryou
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'And It Felt Like A Kiss', and I would suggest reading that one first in order for a couple of things in this one to make sense. It explores more of Puck and Blaine's new relationship and their future while also delving a little further into Blaine's past
1. We live together

_Disclaimer__: The author of this piece does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters from Glee belong to their original creators._

_Summary: This story is a sequel to 'And It Felt Like A Kiss', and I would suggest reading that first in order for a couple of things in this one to make sense. It explores more of Puck and Blaine's new relationship and their future while also delving a little further into Blaine's past. _

_Notes__: This story will be two chapters in total._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes Jimmy, how can I help you?" Blaine was sitting at his teacher's desk looking through the lesson plans for the upcoming week, seemingly too busy to raise his eyes towards the inquiring pupil.

"Are you a faggot?"

That did cause Blaine to look up. "What? Jimmy… Do you even know what that word means?"

"I don't know? You said you're gay, and my dad says gays are faggots."

"That's a really bad word Jimmy. You shouldn't say it to anyone."

"Ok?" The boy seemed confused.

Blaine stood. "Hey, can I have everyone's attention for a little bit? You can keep writing your stories in a couple of minutes." Most of the class seemed to look up.

"So, you know that I've told you that I'm gay, do you remember what I said that means?"

One girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"You like boys instead of girls."

"Yes. Well, actually I like men, but you get the general idea right? When I fall in love, I don't fall in love with a woman, I fall in love with a man. Now, ever since I was around your age, there would always be some kids who would be mean to me and pick on me because I was different from them. We all agree that it's mean to pick on people, especially if they are different from most other kids, right?"

There was a unanimous "Yes!" in the classroom.

"Whether their families pray to another God than we do, or if they're smaller or bigger than us or have different hair or a different color of their skin, we should never pick on each other. So when I was young, kids would pick on me because I had really curly hair, and I was shorter than everyone. But they would also be mean to me because somehow they knew even before I did that I was gay. They would call me things like faggot or fag, or sissy-boy which was a popular one… And those are all bad words that can be very hurtful."

To Blaine's surprise, the class was actually listening quite intensely for once.

"The problem with being gay is that often times the bullying doesn't stop once you're grown up and the worst part is that the bullies aren't kids anymore but rather they are grown-ups as well, and in reality they should know better."

Confused faces blinked around the room.

"You guys like me, right?"

Another unanimous "Yes!" This time with even more feeling.

"So you wouldn't call me words like faggot, because that would hurt my feelings. And if you meet another gay person, you shouldn't be mean or treat them any differently than you would treat anybody else."

The room was filled with a sea of nodding heads.

"That's great guys. Now get back to your stories and we'll finish up in 15."

* * *

Puck handed Blaine a beer and sat down next to him on the couch.

"How was your day, anyway?"

"Actually, a kid asked if I was a 'faggot' today. Apparently his dad says that gays are faggots."

"Shit… what did you tell him?"

"I said it was a bad word and then I held one of my little speeches about respect and being different and all that stuff. It's just a shame about his dad, you know."

"Yeah, that sucks. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He's a good kid, just hoping he stays that way."

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Puck took a sip of his beer and zapped through the TV-channels not really looking for anything in particular.

"I don't know… Pizza?"

Puck smiled at him. "Sounds like a delicious plan. I'll order." He proceeded to pull out his cellphone from his jeans pocket, a blue little wrapper falling out in the process.

Blaine chuckled and picked it up, reminded of a thought he had had earlier the day before. "Hey, how about sometime soon we go get tested and we won't have to worry about these things falling out of your pocket anymore?"

Puck stopped dialing and looked up at Blaine. "Sure, yeah sure. Absolutely." He smiled. "When was the last time you got tested?" He returned to the phone.

"With Mark. You?"

"A couple of months before you. Not with anyone, just a regular check-up. I work at a hospital so it's easy, you know. I can get it done at work and you can just stop by when you have time and I'll do a test for you."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"So, what pizza do you want."

"I don't know. Whatever you're having."

Puck smirked. "Good choice."

* * *

"I'll tell him you're in the waiting area."

"Thank you very much." Blaine went to sit on a chair in the ER, feeling a bit nervous while trying to tell himself that there shouldn't be a reason to be. Before he had too much time to work himself into a worry, his boyfriend appeared.

"There you are! Come on." Blaine followed Puck down the corridor to an enclosed section similar to the one the pair had found themselves in once before, and Blaine sat down on the hospital bed.

"I hate blood samples."

"I had mine today already, you'll be fine." Puck smiled at him, giving a little wink. "Now roll back your sleeve for me."

"Yes sir." Blaine undid the buttons by the cuffs of his shirt and pulled the sleeve up to his upper arm, hand trembling just slightly.

"You're so cute when you're nervous."

"Shut up…"

It stung a little, but it was over faster than he had expected.

"All done, wasn't so bad was it." Puck handed Blaine a cotton swab to press against his arm and gave the little vial a swirl before putting it to the side. He put a piece of tape over the swab on Blaine's arm.

"Thanks."

"Thanks yourself for stopping by. Now I'll have these sent off and I should get the results in a couple of days."

Blaine smiled; finally feeling a little more relaxed. "I can't wait."

"Me neither."

* * *

"Blaine, I want to talk to you about your previous relationships. You have mentioned before that you're not always very good at finding people that are good for you. Tell me about your first boyfriend."

"Well the first guy I was with, we weren't exactly boyfriends because he was closeted, was in my first year of college. But he was my first, I guess sexual experience is what you'd call it."

"Tell me about him."

"I liked him a lot, but he didn't really want to be gay and he definitely didn't want a boyfriend. We never saw each other outside the privacy of our dorm rooms. Eventually he even got a girlfriend, but we kept seeing each other for a bit after that. It was probably really stupid of me because it was mean to her, but I just wanted to be with him I guess."

"How did you meet?"

"I never tried to hide what I was so I guess at some point he figured out I was gay. We ended up at the same party and we were both pretty drunk. He asked if I wanted to… perform oral sex on him, to not sound too vulgar. I said yes because I was dying to try anything at the time, so we went back to his dorm room and then at the next party when we met again the same thing happened. And that's what we kept doing for months, we didn't really talk much and he would never want to kiss me. He never returned the favor either so to speak."

"Did you feel satisfied in your relationship?"

"Not really… I guess I always wanted more from him, but at the same time I was taking whatever I could get."

"And the two of you never had intercourse, which would have been the first time for you?"

"No. I saw someone else afterwards and I did it with him."

"And this next person, did you call him your boyfriend?"

"Uhm, yeah I think so. But that was even more complicated than the first guy. I kind of had a relationship with my professor."

* * *

"_Blaine!"_

"_Professor Roberts?"_

"_Fancy seeing you here, I've never met a student of mine here before. Not that I'm here often, but you get the idea."_

_Blaine looked down at his empty glass with a shy smile. "I'm just trying to get over a torrid affair with a closeted fellow student."_

_Professor Roberts smiled broadly. "Oh really, do I know who it is? Is he in my class?"_

_Now Blaine's smile didn't feel so shy anymore. "I can't tell you or anyone because he would kill me, and I'm not even joking when I say that. He would probably make it really painful too."_

"_I see you're in need of a refill, how about I take care of that and we'll see what you will and will not tell me." _

_Blaine had always found his English professor very hot, but up and close under the soft lights of the local gay dive his knees felt weak. "Yeah, thanks professor. That would be great." Meeting someone he really liked who in turn actually turned out to be gay was probably one of the luckiest moments of Blaine's life so far._

"_No problem Blaine. And please, call me Charles."_

* * *

_The professor and the student regularly kept seeing each other in a platonic way after their first meeting in the bar, having dinner and watching gay-oriented cinema whenever the opportunity would arise and Blaine kept hoping that it wouldn't have to stay platonic for very long. _

_It didn't have to._

* * *

_At some point during the movie, Charles hand had moved from his own lap and onto Blaine's. At some point during the final scene they kissed. And at some point during the credits, Charles whispered softly into Blaine's ear._

"_Do you want to come back to my place?"_

* * *

"_I've… never done this before."_

"_Really?"_

"_But I've been told that I give great head." Blaine laughed nervously as he leaned back on his shoulders, undressed under the covers in his professor's bed who in turn had a tube of lube and a condom in his hand._

"_Do you want to do this? I'll be careful, I promise."_

_Blaine wasn't sure how to say no at this point, having longed to have sex for so long yet feeling incredibly nervous and a little scared now that the moment had arrived._

"_No it, it's fine. I want to. What should I..?"_

"_Just turn around and put this pillow under your hips."_

"_Ok."_

"_And try to relax, that's really important."_

_Blaine made an attempt to control his breathing. A heavy hand was gently stroking his lower back, moving lower to spread his cheeks and then Blaine felt something he'd never let anybody other than himself do to him before._

"_Does this feel good?"_

"_Yeah…" Another finger was added and Blaine could feel himself breathing heavily into the sheets while grinding his hips between the pillow and the hand behind him. Minutes passed, and Blaine was feeling more and more relaxed._

"_How about this?" Another finger._

"_Feels good…" _

_And then the fingers were gone. Blaine heard some moving around behind him and a hand nudged at his upper thigh suggesting he'd move his legs a little wider apart. That nervousness was creeping back._

"_Don't be scared Blaine. God… you're so hot…"_

_And then all that was there was an intense pain, as Blaine tried his hardest not to cry out but not having enough self-control to keep a sob from escaping from his lips._

"_Just relax, you'll be fine…" Charles started moving before Blaine had even gotten a chance to start adjusting. "You have to relax, Blaine."_

_He was starting to wonder if maybe this wasn't really his thing, although everything up until this point had felt amazing. But then, somewhere underneath the sensation of being torn apart, there was something that Blaine could imagine thoroughly being able to enjoy if it wasn't for the uncomfortable distraction. His sobs were gradually turning into moans of some sort of pleasure as he let himself relax more and more and the thrusts became faster and faster._

_At some point Blaine could feel himself coming against the friction of the pillow beneath his hips, almost simultaneously as Charles came down to rest on Blaine's back panting heavily behind his ear. Blaine wasn't sure how for long they just laid in silence like that._

"_You Ok?"_

"_Yeah… I think so." There was a dull throbbing inside him and he was feeling completely spent._

"_You did really good Blaine."_

"_Thank you." Blaine could feel a blush creeping up his face, suddenly feeling a little shy as he pulled a blanket over his body to cover himself up a bit._

"_It's not going to hurt every time, it just takes some getting used to."_

_On the essay Blaine got back two days after, he got an A+._

* * *

"Got the tests back, everything is perfectly fine. For both of us." Puck handed Blaine a piece of paper as he walked through the door to his boyfriend's apartment.

"That's great. How was your day?" Blaine made his way back into the living room and sat down by the coffee table where he had been sitting grading some papers. He heard a reply from the kitchen.

"Horrible. Had to respond at this woman's house who had just been beaten to a pulp, there was barely a face left. But she's going to be fine, it was just really gruesome."

"Shit. What happened?"

Puck appeared in the living room with a big bottle of water in his hand, in the process of changing his t-shirt. "Her piece of shit husband is what happened, but we got him sent off to the can. For now, that is."

"Oh, ok." Talking about that sort of thing with Puck always made Blaine feel a bit uncomfortable. Puck seemed to notice, who came over to sit down next to Blaine on the couch, a hand gently squeezing his shoulder before stroking his back, up and down.

"You're so beautiful, you know that right?"

"No…" Blaine laughed nervously and kept staring at his papers. "Shut up…"

"And you're also really hot. And the best thing about it is that you act like you have no idea just how hot you are."

"I'm not hot."

"See, that makes you even hotter."

"You're crazy."

* * *

"Sarah has really excelled in all subjects so far, there's absolutely nothing to worry about there. As a matter of fact, and you can't tell any of your classmates this but… your short story last week was my favorite, please do me a favor and never stop writing." Blaine smiled at the ten year old girl sitting in front of him, next to her mother showcasing an even bigger smile on her face.

It was a parent-teacher conference at school.

"Thank you so much Mr. Anderson, I think your work with the class is just amazing and I can assure you that I'm not the only parent with this opinion."

"Thank you Mrs. Hammond, that's very sweet of you." He stood up with the mother and daughter and shook their hands. They said their goodbyes and then the pair was out of the door to make room for the next, and in came Jimmy with a parent that very possibly did not share Mrs. Hammond's opinion.

Blaine had never met Jimmy's dad before, but ever since the little incident a couple of days prior he had sort of pictured some kind of couch dwelling, beer drinking slob who just sat around spewing profanity and prejudice for a lack of having anything better to do. This vision was abruptly shattered by the picture before him of a 45-50 year old man wearing a suit, very handsome features and dark hair and, was there some gray in there?

Usually the type of person Blaine would throw himself at, which was just perfect under the circumstances because this man probably hated his guts for no good reason and Blaine was hoping to convince him that there was nothing to worry about. This plan might be a little trickier to execute if Blaine was blushing while going over Jimmy's progress in math.

"Hi Mr. Patrick, I'm Blaine Anderson and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Usually it's Mrs. Patrick coming to these things." The man shook his hand.

"Yeah, she's sick so she couldn't make it. I usually don't have time for these things." Blaine's smile was not mirrored on the other man's face.

"Well, have a seat and let's get to this shall we."

Jimmy's father did not seem interested nor impressed at his son's progress in school, mentioning that he'd make sure he'd get a tutor under his breath due to Jimmy's grade in math. He was starting to make Blaine feel slightly nervous, and not for the obvious handsome reason, as he avoided looking Blaine in the eyes as he spoke never even cracking as much as a hint of a smile.

"Thank you for coming in tonight and taking the time to do this Mr. Patrick, it was a pleasure meeting you." They stood as they shook hands.

"Sure." And with that the father and son were out the door.

Blaine put Jimmy's folder away and reached into his briefcase for the next one as the door opened again, Mr. Patrick coming back inside, alone this time.

"Just one more thing Anderson."

"Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bring up the topic of your personal life in front of your students. I don't find it appropriate." Any attraction that might have survived the tense meeting vanishing as if on cue.

Blaine looked down at his desk, caught a bit off guard. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you."

"But I do have to say that I'd appreciate if my students wouldn't use homophobic slurs in my classroom."

"They're just kids."

"You're right. They are kids."

"Good evening Anderson."

"Good evening Mr. Patrick."

* * *

"He hated me, it was horrible. And weird, because all the other parents love me." Blaine took a sip of his beer and put his feet on the coffee table. "They're always gushing about how great it is for kids to learn about tolerance in a familiar setting and all of that, and you know what, it's not even something I talk about. I'm just out, that's all. Unless a kid calls me a faggot, then I do say something." Blaine felt a kiss on his cheek.

"You're awesome. Don't worry about him, I bet he's closeted and in denial but secretly there's nothing he'd rather do than bang you. Who's scared of looking a gay person in the eyes? He's crazy."

"You're crazy." Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "He doesn't want to bang me, he wants me to stop teaching his son." He took another sip. "Although under different circumstance I might have wanted him to 'bang' me…" He laughed and looked down at the bottle in his hands.

"Oh, this is priceless! Let me guess. Tall, dark and handsome. And one hundred years old, of course."

"Maybe… Not one hundred. 50, tops"

"Will I always have to live in fear of you running off with some dinosaur?" Puck put their bottles on the table and proceeded to wrestle Blaine into the cushions, who in turn was now laughing uncontrollably.

"No! No I promise, please stop!"

"You stop! Tell me you love me even though to you I'm just a child! I am actually a year older than you."

"I love you and I don't want to ride off into the sunset on a dinosaur or whatever the hell it is you're accusing me of!"

Puck was basically sitting on top of him now, Blaine's wrists in a playful hold above his head. A kiss landed on his mouth.

"Why are you such a little pervert anyway?" More kisses.

"Apparently I have Daddy issues and I lost my virginity to my professor but I'm working through it in therapy, now let me go!"

"You're even worse than I thought. Your professor? Now, I would watch that porno, the innocent student coming into his professor's office saying that he'd do anything for that A..."

"I did get an A."

"You naughty, naughty boy."

"Shut up."

"Who on earth decided that you're fit to teach kids."

"Probably the same people who though you should be responsible for saving people's lives."

"Touché." Puck's breath was hot against his cheek, as it came out in a whisper. "I bet you begged him to fuck you on his desk."

"No… He begged me to let him fuck me on his bed."

"Classy. You know, for a whore."

"Tell me how having sex for the first time makes me a whore. I liked him and I swear I would have gotten an A anyway."

Puck was practically grinding on top of him at this point. "Sure…"

Blaine raised his head from the cushion as high as he could, whispering. "Fuck me…"

"Oh, I very much intend to."

"I'll pretend you're my professor…"

"Good, then I get to punish you for cheating on me with that hot paramedic down the hall."

* * *

"_Can anybody tell me on what page the climax really begins and we'll read that first part together."_

_Blaine knew the answer to the question had he only heard it, but he was far too distracted imagining the room empty of people, being bent over the desk over there getting pounded by the man talking in front of the blackboard. _

"_Blaine, you're usually on top of things."_

"_Sorry, what was the question?" He felt nervous and embarrassed, praying that it wasn't obvious what kind of thoughts he'd just been having in the middle of a lecture while not even paying any attention._

_Professor Roberts just laughed. "Where is the climax?"_

"_What?" Blaine felt flustered all of a sudden, before a light went on in his head. "Oh, you mean in the book?"_

"_Yes Blaine, I mean in the book."_

"_Um… Around page 100?"_

"_Let's all turn to page 100 and see if we can find the passage where our protagonist has to sell the car."_

_From where he was sitting, Blaine could see a pair of strong hands holding a book and he couldn't help but think about where on and in his body those hands had been, and Blaine swore to himself that he'd need to figure out a way not to get so easily distracted._

* * *

"_This little thing we've got going here is really bad for my academic achievements, I can't concentrate in class anymore seeing you there and thinking about all the things we'll do and have done."_

_Charles reached over to his nightstand grabbing a lighter and a cigarette from out of the pack he kept there, proceeding to smoke one. "You didn't think I was planning to keep giving you A's?"_

"_But… I don't want A's because we're sleeping together, I want to be graded for giving my best efforts which is getting a little hard for me to do."_

"_Do you really want me to grade you for your effort? Because then you can have a C on the essay I'm currently grading because you seemed to have completely missed the point."_

_Blaine felt like he had just been slapped in the face, and it was probably showing._

"_Blaine, I'm joking. Your work was absolutely fantastic, you have nothing to worry about. I even forgive you for handing it in late."_

_Blaine visibly relaxed, laughing in the process. "I was late because I spent the night here…"_

"_And that's an excuse I'm willing to accept. Here, have a cigarette." Charles threw the little pack at him._

"_No thanks, I don't really smoke."_

"_Oh, I think you need one after what we just did."_

"_Fine, maybe just one."_

* * *

Blaine heard his phone go off, signaling that he had just received a text which prompted a couple of curious heads around the room to divert their attention to their teacher at his desk. They were supposed to be reading until the break would start in a couple of minutes.

He mouthed "I'm sorry…" to the room, a little embarrassed since he didn't let his students have their phones on during class, and brought his down to his lap in an attempt to discretely read the message. It was Puck saying that he was in the area wondering if he should bring Blaine a sandwich for lunch.

Of course he should.

15 minutes later an ambulance pulled up in front of the schoolyard. The door to the driver seat opened, and out climbed Puck holding two wraps of something.

"Here, I got you a BLT."

"Thanks." Blaine took the sandwich and started eating. "Where's your partner?"

"He's down the street grabbing a pizza." Puck unwrapped his lunch and proceeded to eat as well. "I have to run if I get a call though."

"Yeah I know."

They leaned back against the vehicle, shoulders touching and continued to eat while Blaine was laughing at Puck making jokes about Blaine's sweater vest when a car pulled up to park a couple of cars behind the ambulance.

"Shit…" Blaine straightened up and took a step back when he saw who it was, almost reacting as if he was a student who had just been caught smoking behind the garbage containers. Puck looked on in amusement.

"That's Jimmy's dad."

"Oh."

Mr. Patrick walked up towards them.

"Anderson. I need you to get my son's report from his math class, I need it for the tutor and apparently the school can't just give it to him or send it to us." He didn't seem amused at the fact that he had to drive to the school during his lunch break.

"Sure, I know it's a pretty ridiculous process but I'll take care of it, you can come with me if you'd like." Blaine handed his almost finished sandwich to Puck and tried to lower his voice "I'll see you later, Ok?"

Puck looked curiously between the two men before him. "Yeah, see you."

Mr. Patrick shook his head while looking at the ground before following Blaine inside, where Blaine talked to the reception before disappearing into a room behind the counter. He came back a couple of minutes later.

"Here you go." He handed the other man a piece of paper.

"Thanks." He sort of muttered in response before kind of looking up at Blaine. "Do you really think it's wise to have your boyfriend visit at school?"

The woman sitting behind the reception desk looked up with a twisted eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to be this frank Mr. Patrick, but it isn't really any of your or anyone's business how I live my life or with whom I may or may not eat lunch, outside of the school grounds might I add." Blaine had to take a deep breath in order not to say anything he might have to regret later. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to work. Good luck with finding a tutor, and have a good day sir." And with that Blaine made his way back to his classroom, trying hard not to swear under his breath on the way.


	2. In a photograph of time

"Shots?" Puck was trying to catch Sam and Blaine's attention over the loud music in the bar.

"I can't believe I get to see you both on a night out, I swear Puck has the most annoying schedule ever." Sam took a small glass from Puck's hand.

"Cheers guys." Blaine also took one and the three friends brought their glasses together before shooting them back.

"What the hell was that?" Sam looked as if he had just accidentally drunk half a carton of bad milk. "Tabasco, vodka…"

"And strawberry." Puck chimed in with a smile on his face. "It was called 'Slutty Demon' so I thought we should give it a go.

"As a matter of fact I think I'll take another one." Blaine was barely wincing.

"I love this Blaine!" Sam exclaimed, throwing an arm around the shorter man.

"You can borrow him for a couple of minutes, I think I need to get him more to drink." Puck said, disappearing back towards the bar.

At the other end of the room, unbeknownst to Blaine through the music, drinking and the laughing, a person was keeping a close attentive eye on him.

Blaine picked up Sam's arm and managed to slide out from under it. "Sorry, but you'll have to excuse me for a little while as well." He made his way towards the restroom.

Once he was finished with his business and washing his hands by the sink, his heart almost stopped when he saw someone familiar behind him in the reflection of the mirror. He turned around.

"Hi Blaine. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mark… hi, sorry. I wasn't prepared to see you here." His heart was doing its best trying to find a healthier rhythm. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm better, doing anger management again, more wholeheartedly this time. How have you been, Blaine?"

"Uhm. Good." Blaine looked at the man before him, not quite sure if the vision was real or if he in fact was so drunk that he'd fallen down and hit his head on the sink. He couldn't help but feel a bittersweet longing towards the taller man, involuntarily imagining ghostly hands make their way over his body, some tenderly caressing his back and some viciously leaving a sting across the side of his face and shaking him by his shoulders. "I have a boyfriend and, yeah. It's good." He almost had to remind himself of that fact for a second.

"Right, I thought so. I saw you from across the bar and I don't think I'm supposed to talk to you but… I just wanted to see if you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks."

They just looked at each other for a while.

"I should get back to my friends."

"Sure, yeah. It was good seeing you, I'm sorry if I startled you."

Blaine looked down at his feet. "No, it's ok. Take care now."

"Take care."

Blaine made his way back to the bar where Puck was standing, trying his best not to look like he had just seen a ghost while suppressing all kinds of emotions he didn't even know he had or wanted.

"Hey there, I thought you were keeping Sam company." Puck handed him a beer.

"Thanks, no I just went to the restroom and now I didn't see him."

"Are you Ok?"

Blaine tried on a smile and took a big sip. "Yeah, just kind of drunk."

"Then maybe I should go ahead and take this away from you…" Puck jokingly grabbed for Blaine's bottle.

"Oh no! I need this one."

"Come on, let's find Sam."

Two hours later, they were in Puck's apartment kicking of their shoes while trying not to break up their make-out session in the hallway.

"Think we can make it to the bedroom?" Puck said between kisses, pulling Blaine's jacket off his shoulders.

"I think so…" He started walking backwards, being led into the right direction until they reached the dark room.

"I'm really wasted but… fuck, you're hot."

Blaine chuckled between kisses. "I'm probably way worse than you…"

"Oh, is that right..?" Puck pulled his t-shirt over his head and whispered ghostly against his neck. "Have you been a bad boy, Blaine..?"

Blaine hissed as a response to the mouth on his neck. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Puck helped Blaine pull off his t-shirt.

Blaine felt dizzy, his body battling the arousal and intoxication as well as some things he didn't really recognize.

"You can hit me if you want…"

The voice was low and husky. "You love it when I slap your ass while I fuck you…" Two hands came down hard on Blaine's backside.

"I mean… you can hit me in the face."

Puck blinked and took half a step back, taking a look at his boyfriend.

"Slap me… It'll be hot."

He was realizing that the shorter man could barely stand on his own.

"Blaine, I don't think I want to do that."

"Just… slap me and fuck me… Then I'll be good" The words were pretty slurred and barely audible, but what Puck heard sounded very out of character for Blaine who usually was as vanilla as a they come, give or take a couple of playful spanks and some dirty talk once in a while. He didn't even want to be tied up or handcuffed in bed when Puck had proposed the idea.

"I think we should just go to sleep, I'm pretty tired." He was trying not to let the concern on his face show, realizing that Blaine probably was too gone to notice anyway.

Blaine's eyes were slightly closed as he nodded, his breathing becoming more relaxed as he let himself be sat down on the bed. Puck helped him out of his pants before slipping out of his own jeans and gently pushed him down against the pillows before getting him a bottle of water from the fridge.

Back in the bedroom, Puck handed the bottle to Blaine and prompted him to drink before crawling up next to him, dragging the covers over both of them.

Puck stared at his hands resting on top of the covers for a bit before speaking. "Did anything happen today, Blaine?"

"Mark was at the bar, he came up and talked to me… in the bathroom." The bottle hit the nightstand with a soft thud.

"Oh. Ok."

Puck heard Blaine's breathing getting slower and heavier.

"Good night."

No answer.

Puck wouldn't fall asleep until it was almost time to get up again.

* * *

The smell of coffee and sunshine peeking through the window woke Blaine up from his coma-like slumber. He looked around the bed, finding the space next to him empty and grabbed the half full bottle of water from the nightstand, proceeding to down it as if it was a life-saver. A showered and dressed Puck entered the room.

"Good morning." He smiled down at the mess on the bed, setting a cup of coffee down next to him.

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I should, I suppose."

"Yeah…" Puck chuckled and sat down next to Blaine on the bed, his own cup of coffee in his hands.

"I'm really sorry about last night." Blaine looked pale and a little ashamed, and somehow smaller than usual.

Puck's gentle smile didn't falter. "Do you even remember last night?"

"Kind of." Blaine grabbed the cup and took a sip, looking down at it the whole time. "I don't want you to hit me and I shouldn't have asked you to, I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were probably just a bit shook up from meeting your ex."

"I told you that, didn't I?" He took another sip and looked up slightly through dark lashes. "Thank you for not being weird about it."

"No, of course not. Everybody says weird stuff sometimes when they're drunk." Puck rubbed a hand against his face. "Thank God I didn't do it, I was really drunk as well and I would have felt horrible about it today." He brought his hand up to stroke Blaine's cheek.

"I feel horrible about it."

"Don't, it's ok."

* * *

"So… I see my ex for just a minute or two in a bar, get completely wasted and later as I'm about to have sex with my boyfriend I ask him to hit me, subsequently ruining the vibe for him. I'm way more screwed up than I thought."

"Do you remember why you asked him to hit you?"

"I think… I got this idea that it would be hot and that secretly it's something he wanted to do, which is crazy. I guess at the time I wanted him to do to it, but in reality I don't like being hit. I never wanted Mark to hit me."

"Of course not."

"So why do I apparently want Puck to?"

"I can't really tell Blaine, but I'm pretty sure it was a combination of being intoxicated and meeting a person that you used to love very much but who also hurt you both physically and emotionally. That doesn't happen every day and you're not quite passed it yet, so it's likely that you would have some sort of reaction. "

"I hope my reaction can be less humiliating next time."

* * *

Blaine was curled up on Puck's bed almost half asleep when he heard the front door open and close, giving him a little kick back to the moment. Puck came into the room and threw his backpack on a chair in the corner.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got held up at the hospital." He leaned over the bed and gave Blaine a kiss. "I know you wanted to have some kind of romantic evening but I see you took the liberty of getting undressed and eating my ice cream in bed." He gestured towards the empty tub of cookies and cream on the nightstand.

Blaine smiled sheepishly into another kiss. "I'm not naked and you know you only buy ice cream for me anyway. And you are late."

Puck walked back into the room to get undressed, throwing his work clothes on the chair next to the backpack. "Maybe you should be naked." He crawled into bed next to Blaine.

"I don't know, maybe you should have been here two hours ago when I was feeling hot and heavy and had to find some way to cool myself off."

"Just how much ice cream did you eat?"

"I don't know…" Blaine was practically giggling as Puck was trying to get his hands into Blaine's freakishly ticklish armpits.

"So you ate all my ice cream and now there's none left for me, what am I supposed to eat?"

"I don't know." It was more of a laughter than giggling now.

"You don't seem to know a lot today." Puck was focusing more on Blaine's sides now which were almost as sensitive, seeing as the squirming person on his bed seemed to have his armpits on lockdown. "Turn around."

"Do I want to? What are you going to do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Blaine did as he was told, albeit without getting rid of the curios smile on his face.

Strong hands started off rubbing his shoulders, slowly making their way down his back to the hem of his underwear, gingerly pulling them down and massaging his cheeks. Suddenly Puck's soft voice was close behind his head.

"I'll stop if you don't like it…"

Blaine tried to look over his shoulder in curiosity feeling a little apprehensive, but Puck was already moving down his body. He could feel the hands on his backside getting a hold of each cheek and spreading him, a thumb gently caressing his entrance and then all his thoughts turned into an incoherent mess when the thumb was replaced by Puck's tongue.

"Oh…"

Blaine spent the rest of the night moaning into the sheets, before falling asleep head safely resting on Puck's chest while listening to the steady beating of his boyfriends heart.

* * *

"_I'm having a little group over on Thursday night, colleagues and friends and we usually get together and do readings among other things. You should come."_

_Blain looked up at his professor from where he was sitting across from him at the breakfast table. _

"_You don't think that would be a bit weird..? I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be doing 'this'." He gestured a hand between the two of them. _

"_No, it's fine. They wouldn't know, and even if they did surely they wouldn't care." _

* * *

"_Blaine! This is a dear friend of mine. Also an English professor, though not at this university, but more interestingly he's a writer. Frank Schwarz, meet my most promising student Blaine."_

"_It's very nice to meet you Blaine." The man was about Charles age, which put him at 40-45. _

"_Likewise sir, we have read your work in class. I'm a big fan, it's an honor."_

"_Please, call me Frank. Can I get you a glass of wine perhaps?"_

"_That would be great, thanks." The man walked off towards the kitchen, where the host had set up a pretty impressive makeshift bar._

"_So Blaine, what do you think? Maybe this isn't 'cool' enough for you, but I'm telling you it's damn good for you."_

_Blaine smiled at his professor "It's great."_

_Frank returned with their drinks, of which Blaine would continue to have quite a few too many before the last lingering guests would go home._

* * *

"_Thank you but I think I'm done with wine, I should probably have some water." Blaine's words were slurred as he sat on the couch, politely trying to decline Frank the offer of yet another drink. He barely even noticed the hand carefully resting on his knee._

_From the corner of his eye he could see Charles coming back into the living room, returning from what Blaine assumed were goodbyes from some of the last guests. He didn't really care if anybody heard his next words._

"_Can I sleep here tonight? I don't know how to get home."_

_Charles sat down on the other side next to him. "Of course. Why don't you just go to bed? I'll be there in a little bit."_

_Blaine sort of shrugged at the openness in front of the friend and got up as gracefully as he could to make his way towards the bedroom, where he just collapsed face first onto the bed._

_Had he gotten at least a minute to fall asleep he most likely would have, but almost as soon as he'd laid down a set of hands were dragging his shoes off his feet. Puzzlingly, he thought he heard a voice coming from across the room._

"_Is he sleeping?" _

"_I think so, but it's ok." A hand shook his shoulder as a voice whispered in his ear. "Blaine, stay up a little bit. We're going to have some fun." Charles was attempting, and succeeding, in unbuckling Blaine's belt and pulling his pants down to his knees, not bothering with the shirt._

_Blaine had probably never been this drunk before, but didn't really mind being dragged up on his knees if it wasn't for the fact that he was so tired he thought he might have to fall asleep during. His underwear came down, and soon he was rocking back and forth in pace with Charles, hands on Blaine's hips, behind him. _

_Except when he opened his eyes and looked to his left, Charles was standing right there to the side of the bed._

_Blaine blinked a couple of times, trying to decide if his blurry vision was playing a trick on him but no, Charles was kneeling down next to him, face close to his now._

"_You're doing really good Blaine."_

"_What…?" He could feel his mouth hang open in confusion, alternating between keeping his eyes closed and open not being able to make out which felt better, eventually going with closed._

_He was afraid to look over his shoulder, deciding that he didn't really need to. When it was over, he heard the zipping up of a fly and he opened his eyes. Charles stood up from the side of the bed moving up behind him, but before he'd opened the buckle of his belt Blaine quickly grabbed his underwear and pants from where they were hanging around his knees, managing to pull them up and jumped off of the bed. A quick scan of the floor resulted in the discovery of his shoes by the end of the bed, which he scooped up in one hand. This was the quickest he'd ever been able to sober up in such a short amount of time._

_Without looking back into the room, he made his way towards the hallway grabbing his jacket from a hook before opening the door and bolting out of the house. He didn't stop to put his shoes on until he was a good 50 meters away._

_It took him a little more than an hour to walk home through the cold winter night._

* * *

"_Cooper… I think something bad happened."_

"_You have reached the answering machine of Cooper Anderson. Please leave a message after the signal and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"_Beep…"_

_A couple of hours later, Cooper listened to the message from a missed call merely containing the sound of someone hanging up a phone._

* * *

_After the next lecture, Blaine almost had to run to the restroom stalls where he proceeded to throw up into one of the toilets. The one after that, he decided to skip. On the third, Charles came up to him afterwards, before he had time to leave the room._

"_Blaine, can I talk to you for a second."_

_He looked down at his notes on the little desk in front of him. "I kind of have to be somewhere." They weren't alone in the room yet._

"_Come with me to my office, it won't take long. I promise."_

_Blaine still hadn't looked up. "Fine." He followed Charles to his office where, once inside, the professor closed the door behind them._

"_You haven't answered my calls."_

_Immediately Blaine felt an anger rise up in his chest, a feeling that was quite foreign to him._

"_I think you know why I haven't answered your calls." He felt an instantaneous compulsion to look out the window. "I don't really care how much the two of you had to drink, I could barely walk straight and no matter how inebriated I may or may not have been I wouldn't have agreed to that."_

"_I'm sorry, I thought you knew what was going on. You didn't say no."_

_For the first time during the conversation Blaine managed to look up at him. _

"_I didn't exactly say yes."_

_The professor seemed a little too calm for what Blaine was accusing him of. He shuffled a foot against the leg of his desk. "I didn't think you would mind."_

_Blaine really didn't know what to say._

"_You're always so eager to please and to learn new things. If anything it should have been good for you, you were so inexperienced before."_

"_Don't tell me what I am or what I need."_

_Charles let out a chuckle, triggering a chill to travel down Blaine's spine. "I know you Blaine. I know exactly what kind of person you are, you've told me about your father. You're always going to want and need someone like me. You want someone to look after you, make decisions for you and to criticize you. You need someone who tells you what to do and if you leave this you're just going to find yourself in the arms of someone else, in perhaps a slightly different but essentially exactly the same situation as you are in right now."_

"_You know nothing about me."_

"_You'll always look for a father figure or a teacher, you crave someone with authority over you. Don't pretend as if you don't know what I'm talking about."_

"_I'm not pretending. I literally think that you are out of your mind."_

"_At the end of the day, you just want to crawl up in a warm bed next to someone you'll call 'Daddy' while he screws you. Don't look at me like that, I've heard it slip out of that pretty little mouth of yours more than once."_

"_If you don't stop talking I will report you. You can't do this."_

"_And have an entire semester's hard work thrown out the window because someone gave you special treatment?"_

_Blaine took a second to consider if what Charles had just said even made any sense._

"_Listen, Blaine. The year is almost over. How about you don't need to come to any more lectures or do any work and I give you an A, and you don't mention this to anyone."_

_He felt absolutely exhausted._

"_Fine."_

_He turned his heel and grabbed the door knob, preparing to exit the room and never having to step foot in it again before turning around one last time._

"_If you talk to me or change any part of this agreement I will make sure you'll have to pay for what you did."_

_And as the door slammed behind him, he left the corridor of the English department for the last time not yet knowing that some of things his professor had predicted would play out exactly like that._

_It wasn't until years later, on a couch in a therapist's office that he would realize that he could break a spell he felt like he had absolutely no control over with a little help from a paramedic he once knew, who he would run into in an ER while holding onto a fractured nose and a broken heart._

_But until then, Blaine would walk through life barefoot on cold, snow-clad gravel with a pair of shoes in his hands, wondering at what distance it would be safe to stay still for a moment to put them on again.  
_

* * *

It was one of the worst rainfalls of the season, but Blaine was almost grateful at the fact that it wasn't a full-blown blizzard. The occasional bolts of lightning flashing through the pitch dark sky were however making him a little less grateful with every roll of thunder that would follow.

He was in the kitchen taking a look at the contents of his fridge, making a mental note of what he'd need to stock up on if it would be possible to leave the house the next day and hoping that Puck was alright riding around in the ambulance at night. The taskforce was on full whack on nights like these and he wasn't likely to get off shift until the early morning hours, which was exactly why Blaine was particularly excited to hear a knock on the door.

Ideas of heating up a frozen pizza and crawling up on the couch to watch some cheesy horror film with Puck were going through his head, not really wondering why he wasn't using his own key as he opened the door, only to have the cozy fantasy quickly shattered by a sight that he was not expecting.

"Anderson… Blaine."

"Mr. Patrick?"

The man looked a mess, hair disheveled and wet, tie hanging loose around his neck.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" Blaine immediately crossed his arms over his torso in defense of his state of undress, only wearing a pair of striped pajama pants. There was a distinct smell of whiskey in the air.

"I don't really know…" For what probably was the first time, the man standing in front of him was looking right into his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at home? Did your car break down around here or something?"

"I needed to see you."

"Ok.. Is it about Jimmy?" Blaine was a little surprised at the lack of fear he was feeling because usually he found this man absolutely terrifying, but for some reason in this moment he just appeared harmless and a bit distraught.

"No I… I wanted to see you."

"But, you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Blaine. I… I hate how I feel when I see you."

A light went on in Blaine's head; had Puck actually been right? "You should probably go home, should I call you a cab?" Blaine turned around and walked into the apartment, finding a t-shirt draped around the back of the couch that he quickly slid on in an effort to make things a little less awkward for both of them. "Just one second." Blaine grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"No… I don't need a cab." He followed Blaine into the living room, putting a damp, cold hand on Blaine's to make him stop dialing. Now a bit of fear was finally kicking in. He decided to try a methodical approach, knowing that negotiations with drunk people weren't one of the easiest tasks out there.

"Just so you know we really can't do anything. I teach your son and I have a boyfriend. And you have a family."

"I don't care. I saw you at the meeting, you were blushing. You want to be with me."

"No, just, you made me nervous." The hand was still on his, as Blaine tightly held onto the phone with it.

"No one has to know."

Blaine was struck by the thought that hadn't he been so happy with Puck and had he not grown so much in the last couple of months realizing for what reasons he was sometimes drawn to unhealthy situations, Blaine would have jumped at the chance of a night with this man. But seeing it like this, in the soft glare of commercials running on the TV in the background, he didn't find anything about this scenario appealing.

"Mr. Patrick, I really think you should go home." Blaine managed to pull his hand away, only to be full on grabbed by the man and pulled into a fraught hug. He just kind of stood there, as he heard a soft voice somewhere above his head.

"My name is James."

"Ok, James. You have to let me go and you have to go home." Blaine was speaking into a chest covered in a rain drenched shirt.

"Just let me touch you."

Finally he sort of managed to crawl out of the not that strong hold and take two steps back. "That's a really bad idea, and you are making me very uncomfortable." His arms were back crossed against his chest.

"Then just let me watch you."

"Watch me do what?"

"Take off your shirt again."

"I'm calling the police if you don't leave." Blaine held up the phone in his hand, James holding up his own hands in defeat as a response.

"Ok, ok." He too took two steps back.

"Also, my boyfriend is going to be home at any moment so you should go now unless you do want someone to know." He knew it was a lie but it couldn't hurt.

"I tried…"

As quickly as he came in, James left the apartment closing the door behind him. Blaine hurriedly approached it, making sure to lock all the locks.

* * *

At around 5 in the morning, Puck would make his way into Blaine's apartment to find his boyfriend sleeping on the couch, blanket thrown over his body while tightly clutching the remote in one hand and the phone in the other. At some point the storm had subsided and instead a soft snowfall covered the slumbering city streets. He gently shook his shoulder a bit.

"Hey babe, let's go to bed"

Blaine sat up startled, a look of sheer panic on his face for a second before he saw Puck standing next to the couch.

"Whoa, nightmares?"

Blaine just looked up at him. "You won't believe what happened earlier tonight."

Puck helped drag the shorter man to his feet. "What, don't tell me you had a home-invasion." He said it with a smile but his eyes looked worried.

Blaine followed Puck into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Jimmy's dad came over, I opened the door thinking it was you."

"What?"

"He wanted to be with me."

"Did he do anything?" Puck was quickly sitting next to Blaine on the bed, taking a good look at his face and gently raising his boyfriend's chin up with his hand even though there wasn't much to see in the darkness of the room. Blaine just shook his head free.

"No, no not really. He was really wasted, just kind of hugged me and said he wanted to touch me and watch me take my shirt of or something, it was really uncomfortable though. Finally I said I'd call the police if he didn't stop and that you would be home any minute, then he just left."

Puck didn't take his eyes off of Blaine. "Good, Blaine. That's exactly what you should have done. Thank God…"

"Can we sleep?"

Puck nodded. "Of course we can sleep."

* * *

Blaine woke up in the morning, finding himself a bit too far to the side of the bed for his liking. Scooting towards the middle, he turned his back towards Puck and waited for the inevitable chest that would soon find itself pressed against him. Puck's mouth was shortly at the back of his neck.

"I'm so tired still…"

Blaine slightly turned his head towards him, a soft laugh escaping his lips. "Something doesn't seem that tired." He pushed back a little against the hard length behind him, causing a moan against the back of his neck. Puck started to lazily grind his hips against the man in front of him, still thin layers of clothing between them.

Blaine bent forward a little, pulling the t-shirt off his head while Puck reached for something in the drawer next to him, putting it on the bed. He proceeded to kick off his boxers, helping Blaine get out of his pajama bottoms and underwear until there they just were, skin to skin.

A hand found its way to Blaine's own hard length, slowly working on it while another hand with slick fingers spread him and carefully entered one, then two digits. Blaine pulled the leg that was not resting directly on the mattress up a little, bending it at the knee when the hands left his body.

With a moan in Blaine's ear, Puck entered him and slowly started to move. "You feel so good…"

All Blaine could get out was some incoherent blabber in between needy moans.

"So tight…"

Soon Blaine was coming, Puck giving a couple of last, harder thrusts before doing the same, both ending up collapsed on their sides.

Blaine laughed at the words behind his head.

"I can't move…"

He turned to face Puck. "If I manage to drag you with me to the shower, will you be able to stand on your own in it?"

A smile. "I can't promise anything."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

"Come on, I really want breakfast."

Blaine popped his head into Puck's line of sight in the hallway from the kitchen. "Technically I think by this hour it's brunch."

The paramedic was already dressed and waiting by the door. "I don't care as long as you just get ready so we can go."

Finally the shorter of the two came into the hallway. "Hey, I have a question."

"The answer to your question is whichever one that will get me food at some point, hopefully today."

"So you want to move in together?"

Puck looked stunned. "What?"

"Do you want to move in with me? Or me with you? Theoretically you already answered so I'll buy you food and then we can decide on the details." Blaine kicked his feet into his sneakers and grabbed his jacket.

A smile was starting to form on Puck's face. "Yeah. I'd like that."

They made their way down the stairs and onto the snowy street.

"Puck, wait, my shoelace is open." Blaine bent down on one knee on the wet ground to tie it, before standing up and brushing some snow off his jeans. He walked towards Puck, eyes slightly blinded by the sunlight reflecting in almost everything around them and maybe he couldn't feel completely sure yet and perhaps it was just a little bit scary, but it felt like love and it felt safe.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this little follow up to my first story, feel free to leave a review!_


End file.
